Hybrid: percy jackson & harry's kids withmy own OC
by SamanthaApollo
Summary: When a 10 year old girl with wings shows up at camp half blood and then is accepted into Hogwarts what will happen? Sorry i stink a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story so please tell me what i should do to improve it. Thanks!**

 **1 Sam**

I was running for my life. Again. The day had started out normal, I had woken up in the apartment in New Hampshire that I had been living in for almost two months. A new record for me. But of course, it didn't last. I snuck to a dumpster behind a restaurant and found a pizza missing only one slice. "Score!" I thought. Just, then, I saw out of the corner of my eye a shadow. I dropped the pizza, whirled around and saw standing in front of me a kid about my age he had curly red hair, lots of freckles, and a surprised look on his face.

"Who, are you?"

"Uhh... I'm Peter." he said timidly,"who are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You're in danger."

"How can I trust you?"

"What?"

How can I trust you?"

Just then a big black dog walked into the alley and turned to me and _grew two other heads_. It started running to me a strange look in its eyes. Peter started telling me to run, to follow him, but I ignored him and started to take of my jacket.

"Do you want to get killed?" the kid screamed in my ear.

I glared at him, "No, I'm trying to not get killed!" I finally got it off and snapped open my wings. I heard Peter gasp behind me. I turned around, grabbed him and jumped into the air. The dog howled after us and I thought I heard it howl "Come back!." I dropped Peter on an apartment building.

"Explain." I said as I hovered over the three headed dog. "There is no time, if you don't come with me you'll be caught again."

When I heard him say 'again' I somehow knew that he was talking about the lab. I _never wanted_ to go back I immediately got my things as fast as I could. then i left bringing Peter with me despite the dogs protest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been so busy with school and everything that I've had trouble updating.**

 **Sam**

I woke up in a daze with a splitting headache, I looked around and saw a girl with blond hair. Sudden;y it all came back to me. the ladies with vulture wings, the giant dogs, all gaining up on me and talking really loud in my head while i fought them.

"How are you? You took a pretty big fall. Eat some of this ambrosia. It'll help with your wing"

I took just the tiniest nibble on it. It tasted like the best hamburger I'd ever tasted before. I felt like I had eaten too much sugar and was on a sugar rush.

"Wow. You healed really fast, I wonder who you parent was….. Never mind. Well you should probably go now that you are better and all."

"Okay. Um.. where am i going to be staying?"

"Oh. The Hermes cabin. You'll see it. It has a stick with a snake on it. Can't miss it."

"Thanks."

I decided to see the camp from a bird's eye view i shrugged off my . When I flew over the archery place I saw a kid with blonde hair and sky blue eyes point his bow at me and then shot five arrows into the air. I dodged most of them by closing my wings so I dropped down, but one hit my wing. I hit the ground and stormed over to that kid.

"why on earth did you shoot at me?" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, I thought you were a monster." he said that last word so i could only hear it.

"Just because I have bird wings and a panther tail doesn't automatically mean I'm a monster!" I said very softly.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"I'd prefer it if next time you don't shoot me." I said. I turned and stalked off to Thalia's tree. When i got there i collapsed next to the dragon and started bawling. The dragon put his head on my lap and asked my what was wrong.

"He thought i was a monster!" i said through tears, "i'm that hideous!" i yelled into the forest.

"it's okay," the dragon said, "you're gorgeousss, one of a kind. Not many girlsss can pull off wingsss!"

"You're right!" i said as i wiped my eyes with a blanket on the tree. Suddenly, I heard a bell ringing.

"that'sss the dinner bell. You'd better get going,you don't want to be late."

"Okay. See you later!"

When i got there i sat down at a crowded table. A boy about my age with an impish look on his face started talking to me.

"So, you're the bird girl."

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked him suspiciously. "Do you have a thing against birds?"

He grinned at me."No actually i enjoy birds very much."

Then, i realized that someone was picking my pocket! I grabbed their hand and turned around. A girl stared at me in surprise.

"Did she catch you, Kelly?" the impish boy asked, "Than you owe me fifty dramicas."

"Okay, Burt, here you go fifty imaginary dramicas." She pretended to hand him a stack of money. He laughed, "No, you swore that you would give me real money."

"Do you guys always do this?" i asked as she handed over the money

"Only to the new kids who sit next to me. Do you want you things back?"

"I'd prefer that. I'm Samantha by the way."

"I think I'm going to call you Sam." Burt said, "It's the perfect name for you!"

"Oh my Goddess, yes!" the girl enthusiastically said.

"Umm… How about no." I said shaking my head, "I hate nicknames."

"Well, too bad, 'cause you're getting one." Kelly said firmly. I could tell that they weren't going to take no for an answer so i gave up. I looked around and realised that the boy that had shot at me was staring at me. When he realised that i noticed him staring at me he looked away.

"Hey, Kelly? Who's that boy over there? The one next to the boy with black hair?"

"Oh, that's Carl. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, nothing important, he just shot at me earlier and i yelled at him."

"Oh… Wait. What?

"It's no big deal." i hastily said, " anyone would make the same mistake."

"Sure."

I could tell that she wasn't convinced, but thankfully she dropped the subject.

"You ready for Capture the Flag game tonight?" she said turning to Burt.

"Sure." he said as I said, " What's Capture the Flag?"

"You'll find out soon enough" she said sharing an impish smile with Burt. "Uh oh." I thought.


End file.
